The present disclosure relates generally to an implement control system having a manual override.
Certain agricultural implements include ground engaging tools configured to interact with the soil. For example, a tillage implement may include tillage points and/or disc blades configured to break up the soil for subsequent planting or seeding operations. Tillage implements typically include one or more actuators (e.g., hydraulic cylinders) configured to control a penetration depth of the ground engaging tools into the soil. The actuator(s) may also move the ground engaging tools between a lowered/ground engaging position and a raised/transport portion (e.g., to facilitate repositioning the tillage implement between successive rows). The actuator(s) are typically controlled by an electronic control system having one or more electrically operated valves configured to control fluid flow (e.g., hydraulic fluid flow) to the actuator(s). Certain electronic control systems may be operated in an automatic mode (e.g., in which the penetration depth of the ground engaging tools is automatically maintained at a target depth) and in manual mode. In the manual mode, an operator may control the position of the ground engaging tools by providing input to a user interface (e.g., buttons on a control panel, etc.). Unfortunately, the process of manually controlling the position of the ground engaging tools using the user interface may not be intuitive, thereby increasing the duration associated with manually moving the ground engaging tools (e.g., manually raising the ground engaging tools at the end of a row, etc.).